


Summer Vibes

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, Water Fight, and jaskier always gets what he wants, jaskier just wants geralt to swim with him, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: After a long, hot day of travel, Jaskier really thinks Geralt should take the time to unwind.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Summer Vibes

The day was hot and miserable and it seemed to Jaskier, more and more every passing moment, that Geralt was making them continue travelling just to spite him.

“Geeeraaaaalt,” Jaskier whined, “can’t we stop yet? It’s so hot. Surely there’s somewhere around here we can cool off?”

Geralt huffed and dismounted from Roach, taking her reins, and leading her off the road. Jaskier followed along, hoping Geralt was finally taking pity on him.

“Thank Melitele!” Jaskier raised his arms to the sky in praise. Geralt had led them to a small pond a bit off the roadway, the water looked crisp and cool and there didn’t seem to be any strange creatures lurking about. “Geralt, does this mean we’re done for the day? I want nothing more than to strip down and drown myself in that pond!”

“Hmmm… don’t drown yourself, but yes. We can be done for the day.”

Jaskier let out a whoop of joy and quickly unbuttoned his doublet as Geralt began to remove Roach’s saddle. Hurrying to the water’s edge, Jaskier finished stripping and quickly jumped in the water, squealing in delight as the cool water soothed his overheated skin.

Jaskier splashed around a bit before looking back at the bank. Geralt had finished with Roach and sat down, going through his potions ingredients. “C’mon, Geralt! That can wait! It’s a miserable day, come cool off!”

Geralt sent Jaskier an unimpressed look, continuing his perusal of ingredients and effectively ignoring Jaskier.

 _Hmph_.

Looking around, Jaskier swam over to a deeper part of the pond where the bank just dropped off. _Perfect_. Jaskier swam right up to the edge before, “Fuck!” Jaskier said harshly, drawing Geralt’s attention.

The witcher heaved a sigh and stood, walking over to where Jaskier was at and looked down at him, “What?”

“I think my leg is stuck. Some sort of plant,” Jaskier raised his hand out of the water toward Geralt, “Give me a hand?”

“Hmmm,” Geralt grasped Jaskier’s hand but, just as he went to brace himself to pull Jaskier out, Jaskier yanked as hard as he could, using the wall of the pond to kick off of.

Geralt let out a strangled sound as he tumbled headfirst into the water. He resurfaced quickly, glaring at Jaskier, “Dammit, Jaskier!”

Geralt lunged forward, trying to grab for the bard but Jaskier was anticipating it and dodged the motion, “Now, now, Geralt, no need to be testy. You’re allowed to have fun every once in a while, just enjoy the water!”

Geralt began moving toward Jaskier again so Jaskier did the first thing he could think of in defense, and splashed Geralt.

Geralt stopped moving as the wave of water hit him and he stared at Jaskier, cocking his head the side consideringly.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked hesitantly. Suddenly a wave of water overtook Jaskier and he spluttered, looking shocked at Geralt who was smirking, “Oh it’s on!”

Before he knew it, he and Geralt were at war, water flying as Jaskier laughed loudly, making Geralt smile. Eventually though, Jaskier was tired, the water workout exhausting him, “Alright I yield! You’ve won.”

Swimming over to Geralt, Jaskier wrapped his arms around the witchers neck with a smile, “Thank you for joining me in the water, dear heart.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow and leaned down for a quick kiss, “You didn’t give me much of a choice.”

Jaskier laughed again and Geralt buried a smile in his neck, enjoying the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @electricrituals


End file.
